


Sorry, Wrong Number

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Aleks calls a friend to rant about his day, but he doesn't realize he called the wrong number.





	Sorry, Wrong Number

Aleks was pretty emotional right now. Not in the crying and devastated sort of way, but the furious and kind of violent sort of way. He didn't even have his phone because he'd dropped it and now it wasn't even turning on, so he had to use a payphone. He inserted the coins and then held the phone up to his ear, waiting impatiently as it rang. Once he heard the phone get picked up, he immediately started talking. “Joe, I need to talk to you. You wouldn't believe the bullshit I had to deal with here today.” He started and then quickly continued. “First, at work I got blamed for not putting the spoons and forks the right way. Me! I've been working there for three years! How do I get blamed and not that bitch Miranda who hasn't been doing shit for the past week and a half other than complain about how working is too hard. I swear to god if she doesn't get fired soon I'm gonna explode and then it's gonna be my ass getting fired instead.” He stopped for only a moment and then continued on.

“And after I left work, I went to meet Brett for dinner, but at the last minute he bailed. Apparently, he was trying to set me up on a date. It wasn't even with a nice guy, it was some creepy guy who was way too comfortable with getting in my personal space and it was weird. He kept saying, 'Aleksandr, this and Aleksandr that.' The way he said my name was fucking creepy. Like, it was gross. I had to stay there for an hour and finish the date because it was too fucking late for me to make up some excuse to leave. Brett really fucked me over. I could barely get a word in with how much he wouldn't shut the fuck up.” He sighed. “People need to stop setting me up on dates. Just because I've been single since high school doesn't mean I'm not enjoying my life. I don't need to date to fulfill my life and you know that. The guy wasn't even my type. Was Brett trying to troll me?” He thought about it for a quick moment. “Like, the guy was short and I mean really short. Well, not shorter than you, but he was short and he didn't talk about anything, but geeky shit. I like some geeky shit, but that's not the only conversation topic in the fucking world and he was so fucking boring.” Aleks thought he was finished talking, but then he remembered something else.

“Oh, right. And then after I left the 'date' and had to pay about $30 for a meal I didn't want, I bumped into some asshole and dropped my phone. Now it won't fucking work, so I'm using a payphone. I still have to go and pick up some groceries, so if I don't see you in about an hour, call the police. And if anyone else pisses me off, I'm gonna go Jackie Chan on their ass.” He finally stopped and took a deep breath. He heard a small laugh from the other end and...wait a minute. That isn't Joe.

“Sounds like you've had a rough day, dude.” Another man's voice spoke, sounding amused. “With the bitch and the shitty friend and all.”

“Oh, shit...” Aleks really fucked up here. “Sorry, man. I must have dialed the wrong number. My phone is busted and-”

“You had to use a payphone. You just told me, remember?” The man seemed to be holding back another laugh.

“Oh, right.” Aleks paused a moment and then heard a giggle. “Are you laughing at me?” He asked, finding himself smiling. The man kept laughing for a few more seconds before he'd calmed down enough to speak.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” He said, sounding as though he was still trying to completely stop. “I've had a kind of boring day until now, so this is just really fucking funny.” Once he calmed down, he said. “Aleksandr, right?”

“Yeah, that's me. Most people call me Aleks.” He said, surprised at how much nicer his name sounded coming from this man's mouth.

“I'm James. Glad I could hear out all your problems. It sure made me feel better.”

“Me too, actually.” Aleks realized, having calmed down significantly after actually hearing James talk. 

“Does that mean you're not gonna go Jackie Chan on anyone's ass?” James asked, holding back his laughter. Aleks couldn't help, but start laughing some.

“I don't even know karate, dude. I don't know why the fuck I said that.” He leaned against the payphone. “Thanks for listening, though. Most people probably wouldn't be too happy about getting a wrong number call at night.”

“No problem, man. It happens. Maybe give a guy room to talk next time, though.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” He grinned, though it soon fell after he realized just how late it was. “I should probably get to the groceries and all. Real Joe might start to worry if I'm not back soon.” The mood dropped to silence.

“Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't want to make anyone worry.”

“Yeah...” Aleks waited a moment and then took a risk. “You're a good listener, though. I wouldn't mind venting my problems to you again sometime. If you wanted?” When James didn't say anything, Aleks started to worry that maybe he didn't want to know some weird, random stranger.

“Was that really your attempt to ask me out?” James asked, but before Aleks could deny it, he said, “No wonder you haven't been on a date since high school. How about this? I'll give you my number since I doubt you remember it and then maybe tomorrow we can go out for lunch and get to know each other. You can complain about your life and I'll listen. The whole nine yards.” He joked. 

Aleks wanted to say yes, but instead he said, “Really?”

“Yes, really, asshole.” He chuckled. He gave Aleks his number and Aleks repeated it over and over in his head, so he could remember it. “Now go get your groceries and I'll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, later.” Aleks smiled and then hung up the phone, keeping the number in his mind. He was going on a date with a complete stranger, but he didn't care. It was bound to be better than the catastrophe of a date he faced today. With a large smile on his face, all he could think about was James and how he was bound to be just as cute as he sounded.


End file.
